


Las manos de un entrenador

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Ojalá [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: AniPoke, Crack OTP, F/M, Fluff, Perseveranzashipping, SawyerAria, crack shipping, nevermet shipping, ショエル
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Tema 1: Holding hands / Tomándose de las manos.
Relationships: Shouta | Sawyer & Elle | Aria, Shouta | Sawyer/Elle | Aria
Series: Ojalá [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557274





	Las manos de un entrenador

##  30 day OTP challenge

##  SawyerAria / ショエル/ Perseveranzashipping

### 1\. Holding hands | Tomándose de las manos.

_**“Las manos de un entrenador”** _

En cuanto ella había cumplido diez años de edad supo de inmediato que quería ser, no iría por el camino de una entrenadora como lo hizo su hermano mayor en su tiempo, ni como seguramente lo haría su hermana menor Mairin cuando los cumpliera. Ver como entrenadoras talentosas y pokémon hermosos montaban los más extraordinarios espectáculos en el escenario con la combinación de sus ataques, la llenaron de magia y quería poder ver ese brillo en los ojos de la gente por las exhibiciones que ella realizara.

Y cerca de dos años de duro entrenamiento por su cuenta y más tarde gracias a la señora Palermo pudo alcanzar su meta de ser Reina de Kalos, su región natal la adoraba y admiraba, sonreían con tanto brillo cuando la veían aparecer en el escenario. Los aplausos y las ovaciones se escuchaban en todo el lugar y la ciudad montaba una fiesta cuando ella aparecía de visita.

Todo aquel esfuerzo podía sentirlo en sus manos, cuando sentía no ser suficiente o que el talento más joven podía quitarle la corona, miraba las palmas de sus manos. A pesar de la suavidad con que se podían ver a primera vista, ella palpa los cayos de sus entrenamientos, los rasguños de las caídas, las lesiones y los moretones.

Tal vez esa sensación que la llenaba de determinación fue la que más le llamó la atención al momento en que tocó por primera vez las manos de él.

Ese joven entrenador de la lejana región de Hoenn, tenía sus manos como ella, con raspaduras, rasguños y moretones, aunque no son suaves, son ásperas. Y a ella se le viene un sentimiento de nostalgia cuando las toma.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunta cohibido, y ella se da cuenta que nuevamente se ha perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Te molesta? —Se asegura de sonreír, y no suelta su mano.

—Es sólo que no entiendo por qué la miras tanto —Su mirada se fija en su mano siendo sostenida por ella.

Aria pasa la yema de sus dedos por la palma de la mano del otro, cierra los ojos y deja una suave sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—Estas marcas —Comienza a hablar con calma —Sawyer, puedo sentir tus batallas con ellas, el esfuerzo, la dedicación y con una mirada puedo ver la determinación en ti.

—Ah, no entiendo a qué viene todo esto… —Se sonroja de la vergüenza, ella siempre era así de directa y efusiva.

—Sólo pensaba —Se sinceró la reina de Kalos, riendo por lo bajo y soltando la mano de Sawyer despacio. —Las manos de las personas dicen muchas cosas.

Sawyer gira el rostro hacia un lado confundido, espera a que ella siga hablando pero ve en su mirada que se volvió a quedar atrapada en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué dirán las manos de Aria? Ahora mismo, Sawyer de pronto quiere tomarlas. 


End file.
